Glider cape
A unique glider cape was built into the second Batsuit. The cape was modified with a special framework to serve as an emergency glider.Batman Returns Official Collector's Magazine, page 46 Later the third and current Batsuit would allow Batman to glide in the same manner and more easily with a seemingly normal, non-transformative cape. The reason for this is unclear. History 'Creation' Bruce integrated the gilder cape into the 2nd Batsuit sometime after the death of the Joker. Prior to this he was only able to glide or "float" short distances without a line attached to his belt. When a line was attached it seemed to be more for dramatic effect than any kind of true gliding. 'Escape from Gotham Plaza' After being framed by Penguin and Catwoman for the murder of the Ice Princess, Batman fled the scene by using this cape's glider function. 'Later instances of gliding' When Dick Grayson was fighting the Golums gang, Batman appeared and frightened them away as he glide toward Grayson from a building. This is likely the greatest distance traveled with one the standard capes. Batman also used the current cape to glide out of the sky and toward the windshield of Mr. Freeze's vehicle. Ironically, the Cryo-Suit has a retractable set of metal glider wings used by Freeze in a earlier skirmish. Behind the Scenes 'Conceptualizations ' The original Daniel Waters descriptions of this gadget differed greatly. The cape's transformation was originally going to take place in mid-air. The landing also left Batman nearly unconscious, and the fragile wings destroyed. At some point the scene was rethought after Wesley Strick become the on-set writer and construction of the folding wingspan began. It also unknown which of the conceptual illustrators designed the glider wings. The scene was storyboarded by Michael Anthony Jackson. 'Fullsize folding wings' A functional cloth covered wingspan was made for the reveal shot. Dave Lea was in the suit while the folding cloth cape was being operated. The specifics are scarce, nothing about the sequence is mentioned on the 2005 dvd features. At least two other capes were made to complete the effect, one for the closeup and a third for the shot of him jumping off a the ledge with a fully rigid, non-cloth cape. 'Miniature' 250px|right|thumb|Filming the gliding Batman miniature A miniature of Batman with the glider cape was constructed by Laine Liska at Boss Film Studios. 'Promotional material' The glider cape appears in the comic adaptation drawn by Steve Erwin and José Luis García-López. 'Legacy' 250px|right|thumb|[[Warner Bros. VIP Studio Tour display]] In 2014, the glider cape prominently displayed at the Batman Exhibit in the Warner Bros. VIP Studio Tour. On the rare occasion that a Batman Returns figure is released, the glider cape is never included for reasons unknown. 'Influence' *Kevin Smith parodied the iconic glider cape sequence in his 1995 film, ''Mallrats''. Smith's character, "Silent Bob" wears a Batman helmet, spreads his wings and attempts to "glide" in a similar manner. *WB's 2005 Batman Begins "reboot" brought back the idea of the transforming glider cape. It is used more often and explained within the reality of the film as a pre-existing invention at Wayne Enterprises, a material that becomes rigid when a electrical current runs through it. References Category:Batman's gadgets and weapons